


dare game | emo trinity

by echo_account



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), The Emoji Movie (2017), Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bottom Dan Howell, Bottom Frank Iero, Bottom Mikey Way, Brendons a breadbin, Character Death, Emo, Emo Trinity, Emo trinity high school au, Everyone's gay, Frerard, Frerard smut, Gay, High School AU, Librarian Ryan Ross, M/M, Petes a teacher, Phan - Freeform, Phan Smut, Phandom - Freeform, Phils a teacher, Really lots of smut, Ryans a teacher, Ryden, Sex, Smut, Teacher Gerard Way, Teacher Pete Wentz, Teacher Phil Lester, Teacher Tyler Joseph, Teacher x Student, Teacher-Student Relationship, Top Gerard Way, Top Pete Wentz, Top Phil Lester, Tylers a teacher, cocks, joshler - Freeform, joshler smut, petekey, petekey smut, ryden smut, school sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-01-15 16:51:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 16
Words: 12,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12325008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echo_account/pseuds/echo_account
Summary: First one to fuck a teacher wins.(Smutty Emo Trinity/Phan high school au)





	1. stop brendon 2k17

“Who wants to fuck a teacher?”

Brendon exclaimed, appearing at the top of the lunch table like a bad magic trick.

“Why are you asking us this  _ now? _ ” Dan proclaimed, Ray bursting into laughter and Mikey hiding his face behind his hands. 

“Why not?” Brendon replied eagerly, plonking himself down next to Mikey and taking a bite of his sandwich.

“I got this amazing new game for us to try-” 

“By us, you mean you, and by game, you mean conning people into sadistic sex,” a voice interrupted them. 

Gerard sat down across from Ray, smirking at Brendon’s irritated face.

“Actually, I’m interested,” added Josh, from the end of the table.

“Don’t encourage him!” Dan protested, throwing his arms up in the air. Mikey just groaned, rubbing his face. “Go on,” he muttered.

“The rules are simple - everyone picks a teacher to have sex with. Last person to be fucked has to fuck them all.” Brendon grinned. 

Gerard scoffed. “Isn’t this just rape?” Ray muttered, taking another bite of his cookie.

Brendon hesitated. 

“Technically, yes-”

Dan cut him off almost immediately. “Woah woah woah, so for example if Mikey got Mr Wentz’s cock shoved up his asshole,” 

“Hey-” 

“Then what would he win?” he continued, ignoring MIkey’s desperate flailing from across the table. 

Brendon shrugged, picking an invisible strand of hair off of his school blazer.

“I’m not playing.” Gerard declared.

“Why not?” Josh whined, slamming his milk on the table. 

Gerard glared at Josh. “First off, I’m seventeen. Secondly, there are no hot teachers at this school-” 

“That’s a lie. You were going on about Mr. Iero’s ass last week,” Mikey sniggered.

“Shut up! I told you not to tell anyone ‘bout that!” Gerard proclaimed, crossing his arms across his chest in protest. 

“Whatever. 10 bucks each, okay?” Brendon begged. 

Mikey huffed, but nodded. “Mr Wentz.” he mumbled - much to Gerard’s amusement.

“I’ll do it.” Dan muttered, shrugging. “I’ll go for… Mr Lester, A Level English. He’s got a nice ass.” 

“Yeah, I’m in,” Gerard sighed. “Mr Iero, only because he’s been staring at me lately and he’ll be easy to get,”.

“Same. Mr Joseph, then.” Josh added, sipping his milk unenthusiastically.

“Ray?” Brendon asked expectantly. 

He shook his head. “I’m staying a virgin my whole life to be a good example to my kids. I’ll watch, though,” 

Brendon sighed, but grinned menacingly. “Well, I’ll take Mr Ross, that art teacher,” 

“Does that even count?” Ray frowned. 

“It does, because I made the game,” Brendon shot back. 

“Anyway. Game officially starts now,” he declared. 

The bell rang loudly on top of them, signalling the beginning of third period. The whole lunch table stood up, groaning in unison as the mad rush of students began. 

“Wait, how do we prove that we had sex?” Gerard asked, dumping his trash in the bin. 

“I dunno,” Brendon shrugged, exiting the cafeteria and entering the crowded hallway. “Dried cum. Used condom. Really anything,” he explained.

Ray chuckled, shaking his head and grinning before leaving the group in the hallway.

“Good luck, future rape victims!” 


	2. future rape victim number one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ;P

Mikey rolled his eyes at Ray's remark, saying goodbye to Gerard before quickly heading off to his third class. Luckily for him, this class was taught by none other than Mr. Wentz, arguably the most hottest teacher in the whole school; in Mikey's mind, at least.

Mikey entered the history class as the bell rung. ignoring his usual seat at the back, Mikey decided to sit somewhere a little different today. Front and centre, much to Mr. Wentz's disbelief.

As the few final kids trudged into the room - people such as Brendon Urie - Mr Wentz started the lesson. 

"Are you fucking serious?" Mikey hissed under his breath, as the grinning brunette boy took a seat right next to him. He slugged his backpack off, chewing gum loudly. "Yeah, sorry 'bout that, Mikes. I get to watch you eye fuck Mr Wentz for ten bucks!" he fake cheered, grinning mischeviously. Mikey huffed, reverting his attention back to Mr. Wentz. 

"-Adolfo Suarez was the first prime minister of Spain-" he rambled on, sitting on top of his desk, legs swinging. It was a known thing about him; Mr Wentz was usually pretty laid back and chill. So naturally, he didn't seem to notice Mikey eyeing him up, legs spread at his desk.

"What the fuck? Already?" Brendon hissed, fighting to hold back giggles at the sight of his friend. Mikey shot him daggers, turning back to Mr Wentz quickly. "I need to win this!" he shot back. Brendon scoffed. "Dude, if you're worried 'bout Gee, he doesn't have Mr. Iero 'til last period, and I'm pretty sure Mr. Joseph is sick today," he said. 

Mikey bit his lip, closing his legs slowly. "I'm still gonna try and get 'em now, though, cause I don't have him 'til tomorrow," he muttered to Brendon. The brunette smirked, saying nothing more. 

"Now, does anyone know when he was elected?" Mr Wentz asked, scanning the room. 

Brendon took this as an opportunity, grinning at Mikey. "Mikey does!" he called, pointing at the panicking boy beside him. Mr Wentz looked over, making Mikey flustered immediately. He flipped through his textbook rapidly. "Uh.. I.. don't know," he mumbled finally, not looking at Mr Wentz.

"Sir, you mean, Mr. Way,"

"Huh?"

"I don't know... sir," 

"Yeah, sorry sir," Mikey mumbled quietly. Mr Wentz nodded proudly, continuing to pace along the aisles. Brendon was in fits of silent yet hysterical giggles at his desk, mocking Mikey. "Shuddup," Mikey huffed, sliding down in his seat. Brendon finally got himself together and patted Mikey on the shoulder. "Did you even hear that?" he sniggered, doing his stupid mischevious grin once again. 

"What?"

"He made you call him sir!" Brendon hissed, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Mikey looked uncertainly at Mr. Wentz, who was now at the back of the classroom and going on about the government or something. "He does that to everyone though," he whispered. 

Brendon shook his head. "He fucking doesn't! Watch this-" 

Mikey's eyes widened as Brendon stood up at his desk. "What are you-"

"What was that dude's name again?" he asked, quickly earning the attention of the class - and Mr Wentz. 

"Adolfo Suarez, Brendon." Mr Wentz sighed, before continuing with his lecture. Mikey gaped at him with wide eyes. "What the fuck - what does that mean?" 

"I don't know," Brendon chuckled, sitting back down at his desk. "Considering he's never ever made a kid call him 'sir' in the like, entire school, you might just be gettin' lucky, Mikey Way," he grinned. Mikey breathed slowly, glancing up at Mr Wentz. He had now made his way back to the front. Mikey watched as he walked over, planting himself on his desk, right in front of him. 

"10 bucks, Mikes..." Brendon whispered from beside him.

Mikey ignored him, looking up at Mr Wentz. He was in the middle of a lecture, legs swinging close to Mikey and his desk. 'It's now or never, he thought, taking a deep breath. Brendon smirked beside him, knowing what was up. Mikey slowly slid a hand down his pants, feeling the friction against his semi.

"What the fuck, you're hard already?" hissed Brendon. 

Choosing to answer Brendon, Mikey bit his lip hard, holding back a moan as he slowly began to stroke himself. He kept one hand on his desk, trying not to make it too obvious, after all, he was sitting in a class full of teenagers. Brendon giggled quietly, glancing between Mr Wentz and Mikey. The teacher still sat on his desk, seemingly oblivious to what was happening right in front of him. This just made Mikey stroke himself harder, dripping with precum, staring directly at Mr Wentz. He held back low moans in his throat, before beginning to grind against his seat slightly. 

It was then, that Mr Wentz properly realised what was going on, eyes slowly trailing downwards mid sentence. He snapped his head back up again, continuing with his lecture shakily, and Brendon tried his hardest not to laugh. Mikey fucking Way, in his glasses and skinny jeans, was touching himself, in the front of a crowded classroom, under the eyes of a teacher.

Mikey bit his lip as he made eye contact with Mr Wentz again, feeling more confident. He grinded against his desk once again, watching as Mr Wentz swallowed thickly and shivered. Brendon was nearly crying with laughter at this point. 

"Uh, I'm gonna give you your assignments now. It's due next Wednesday -  a project about the history of the South American and French governments," Mr Wentz continued, sliding off the desk - and Mikey swore he heard a fucking groan come out of him - before sitting heavily in his desk chair. "Brendon, can you hand these out?" he requested, handing out a stack of sheets. He scribbled something on one, at the bottom of the pile, before Brendon stood up slyly and took them, beginning to hand them out to the class. 

Mikey sat at his desk, hands still down his skinny jeans. He gazed innocently at Mr Wentz; who was pretending to grab something under his desk. Mikey smirked as he came back up - he was obviously flustered, fully aware of the student in front of him. They made eye contact again, Mikey raising his eyebrows slyly. 

Mr Wentz, for one, looked like he was going to kill Mikey. Brendon placed his sheet on his desk - the bottom of the pile, like expected. Mikey continued to stroke himself, looking directly at the teacher, and picked up the sheet with his free hand. 

_You don't know what's coming for you, boy._

-was scrawled on the bottom of the paper, in Mr Wentz's splotchy green pen. Mikey glanced up at him, smirking. For the first time, Mr Wentz was gazing back at him, eyeing him up and biting his lip. Mikey stroked harder and harder, before biting his lip so fucking hard, releasing himself into his palm. 

What happened next made Brendon nearly scream - Mikey took his hand out of his pants slowly, staring at Mr Wentz, and licking his hand free of the cum. The teacher bit his lip, moving slightly on his chair and glancing at the clock. It was five minutes until twelve this happened to be a short period - in Mr Wentz's mind, five minutes before Mikey Way left his classroom, to not return for two days.  

Mikey, now soft, hands clean of cum, continued with his work innocently. 

"You fucking legend..." Brendon smirked, glancing up at Mr Wentz. He was so obviously grinding into his desk, and it was fucking hilarious because it obviously wasn't working. 

Suddenly the bell rang, and Mikey and Brendon stood up immediately.

"Mr. Way, I want you to stay behind," Mr Wentz rang out, as students quickly began to file out of the classroom. Brendon smirked, patting Mikey on the back. "I'll make it twenty if you top," he hissed, before leaving the room and locking the door behind him. Mikey could have killed him, he was such an asshole sometimes. 

"Yeah?" he asked the teacher casually. He assumed he had a free period as there were no kids outside. 

"I saw what you did back there, Mr. Way..." Mr Wentz growled, standing up from his desk. Mikey licked his lips, growing hard already, watching as the teacher slowly stepped out from behind his desk. He stood behind the student, pressing him up again the desk and pushing his erection into his ass ever so slightly. Mikey groaned at the contact, grinding into him slightly. 

"Eager, are we? Well, we might just have to play by my rules, then," Mr Wentz hissed into the shell of Mikey's ear. His hands gripped his hips tightly, grinding into Mikey's ass now. The student was hard again, flustered beneath him and needy to be touched. 

"Mr - oh god, can we hurry up?" Mikey groaned, arching his back as Mr Wentz grinded into his ass particularly nicely.

"Patience, baby," the teacher replied from behind him.

"I need to set a few rules first,"

"Yeah, like what?" Mikey whined.

"You call me Daddy, and nothing else, or I'll punish you," he hissed, Mikey feeling the hot breath against his neck. 

"Y-yes, Daddy," he mumbled.

"Now," Mr Wentz began, stepping away from Mikey. The student whined at the lack of contact, pouting at Mr Wentz as he stepped behind his desk again. "Come here, baby boy," he instructed, patting his thighs. Mikey grinned and walked around to sit on his Daddy's lap, straddling his hips in the desk chair. 

"Baby," he began, moaning softly as Mikey began to pepper soft kisses on his neck, "You touching yourself was so fucking hot for your Daddy, okay?" 

Mikey nodded, face pressed up against Mr Wentz's chest, after pulling his shirt down a little, exposing the fair skin. 

"I got so fucking hot for you, baby. You're such a little tease, aren't you?" 

"Yes Daddy," Mikey said. 

"We don't have much time, baby boy, but you're gonna make me feel good, okay?"

Mikey nodded, biting his lip seductively. 

"I want you to stand over there, baby, and you're gonna strip down, but put these on," Mr Wentz growled, and from a desk drawer he pulled out a pair of red panties. Mikey groaned at the sight. He had seen this kind of gay porn before, and he was so fucking horny he had completely forgotten about the game anyway. 

"Okay, daddy," Mikey said, climbing off of his daddy and beginning to strip right in front of him. Mr Wentz unbuckled his jeans quickly, watching as the boy pulled off his clothes. He took off his black shirt, discarding it on the floor, and his skinny jeans, slowly. He turned around to take these off, giving Mr Wentz an unobstructed view of his black underwear - soon to be replaced by the panties. 

"Good boy," Mr Wentz groaned, eyeing the boy up and down and he stood in front of him - in nothing but black wristbands and red panties. They were both rock hard and aching for attention. 

"Daddy, please fuck me," Mikey whined, watching as Mr Wentz slowly stood up. 

"Hold on, baby boy. I'm gonna prep you, and then I'm gonna fuck your tight little ass, okay?"

"Oh... yes, Daddy, please..." 

Mr Wentz smirked, grabbing a bottle of lube from his desk drawer next to Mikey. He pulled down his skinny jeans and underwear. Mikey moaned to himself at the sight of his daddy's huge cock, knees feeling weak as he watched him lube up his fingers and cock. 

"Turn around, baby," he instructed, Mikey doing so. The boy bent over the table slightly, Mr Wentz pulled down his panties a little, exposing his ass. Slowly, he first inserted two fingers, scissoring his tight little hole as Mikey groaned around it, muscles tensing a little at the feeling. 

"Feels so good, Daddy..." Mikey moaned. 

"I know, baby. Just wait 'til I get my cock in there," 

Mikey moaned again, sticking his ass out more as Mr Wentz took out his fingers, all stretched. 

"Please fuck me, Daddy," he groaned. 

Mr Wentz couldn't take it anymore, positioning himself at his hole and ramming his cock in. Mikey let out a long, high pitched moan, as he slowly got into a rhythm.

"Yes Daddy!" he moaned, Mr Wentz already hitting his prostate. "Oh god, daddy, it feels so good... ohhh..." 

Mr Wentz was now repeatedly hitting Mikey's prostate, gripping his hips tightly as Mikey leaned over on his elbows, moaning. "I'm gonna cum, daddy!" he moaned, knees feeling week, eyes lidded and glazed over. it felt so good, the game completely out of his mind. He just wanted to keep doing this forever, this was worth the ten bucks, Mikey just felt so goddamned good as he got fucked, he let out moans that would put a pornstar to shame. 

"Cum for me, baby," Mr Wentz growled, fucking Mikey harder and harder. He was about to cum himself - his eyes were hooded, seeing stars as he continued ramming himself into Mikey's huge hole. 

"I- I- Oh, fuck daddy!" Mikey gasped, releasing himself into his panties. It wasn't long before Mr Wentz cummed as well; filling his baby up with the warm liquid. He was breathing heavy and hard, as he collapsed into the desk chair. Mikey climbed on top of his lap, grabbing tissues and cleaning themselves up.

"That was amazing, daddy," he breathed into his neck, when he was finished. 

"Thank you, baby. You did so well," 

"Daddy, is it weird I want to do this again? I was honestly just feeling horny and-"

"Shush, it's okay. We can do this again, definitely. I've always been attracted to you, baby," 

"I've always liked you too, daddy," Miked grinned, wrapping his arms around his teacher's neck and sighing. 

"We can do this when you have me again, okay? Just don't call me daddy - during class at least - and you don't have to fuck yourself to get attention. You don't have to do it if you don't want to, I'm fine with whatever," Mr Wentz said, stroking circles into Mikey's back.

"Yeah, that sounds good. I just... oh god, it was so nice, Daddy," Mikey breathed, smiling wide.

"I know baby, it was fucking awesome. Now you should get yourself dressed," he sighed. 

Mikey huffed, climbing off and slowly peeling off the damp panties. 

"Keep them on," Mr Wentz grinned, pulling on his shirt. 

Mikey smirked, pulling them back up, along with his jeans, and shirt. The bell rang before he could say anything else. 

"Thanks, daddy," he breathed, as Mr Wentz stood up and pulled him into a hug.

"No problem, baby. Go now, before we get caught, okay?" 

Mikey kissed his daddy before leaving.

"I love you, daddy," he said, in the doorway.

"Love you too, baby boy,". 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya! This took me ages to write, surprisingly. Again this isn't edited, but I really hope you enjoyed it. If you want to request something that happens in the story, comment down below :) Leave a kudo if u liked it, I'm updating frequently.   
> Bye :))))


	3. sugarbaby mikey

"Brendon, cross me off the list," Mikey said triumphantly, plonking down at the lunchtable. 

Gerard rolled his eyes. "I don't believe for one second that you fucked - or  _got fucked -_ by Mr Wentz," he protested, earning a chuckle from Josh. Mikey glared at him. "Oh really? How do you explain  _this?_ " he shot back, standing up and pulling down his jeans the tiniest bit to reveal the red laced panties. The whole lunchtable burst into laughter as Mikey sat down. 

"You... you got fucked by Mr Wentz in panties!" Dan spluttered, through fits of giggles. Ray slapped Mikey on the back, declaring him a 'iconic power bottom' before the laughter died down. Brendon smirked, taking out his wallet and paying Mikey the ten bucks. "I gotta give it to him, I saw him touch himself in class," he grinned. Mikey turned bright red and sunk into his seat in embarrassment. "Mikey fucking Way, you are a legend," Dan chuckled, shaking his hand. "Careful, he probably jacked off Mr Wentz with that," Gerard sneered.   
"I don't see you winning over Mr Iero!" Mikey protested, glaring at Gerard, to which his brother grinned. "Actually, I totally eyefucked him in the hall on the way here. I have him next period, and unlike you, I'm actually going to top," he said proudly, mocking his little brother. Ray scoffed. "Yeah right, Gee. Good luck with that," he snickered. 

"I bet fifty dollars that you'd bottom, Gerard," Dan challenged. Brendon grinned, turning slyly to Gerard. "Do it. I'll throw in an extra five if you top," he teased. "You offered me twenty though?" Mikey asked, confused. "Well, no offense Mikey, but it  _was_ pretty obvious that you were gonna bottom." Josh giggled.

"Did your parents raise bottoms, then?" Dan joked. 

Mikey and Gerard rolled their eyes. "Whatever. All I'm saying, is that I'm totally gonna lean Mr Iero over the desk, fuck him so hard he bleeds. Dan, it's on," Gerard said confidently, shaking the tall brunette's hand across the table. "You're so going down," Dan sneered. Gerard flipped him off. 

"Yeah? When are  _you_ gonna get fucked by Mr Lester, Dan?" Mikey joked.  
"I have him next period," Dan replied, raising his eyebrows. "He's been eyeing me up for weeks. I'm totally gonna get this."   
"Oh, fuck. I'm in that class.  _Please_ don't fuck yourself like Mikey did," Josh muttered, Dan grinning evilly.  
Suddenly the bell rang and they stood up quickly. "I'm begging you Gerard, please get fucked by Mr Iero," Josh teased. Brendon grinned wildly, dumping his trash in the nearby bin. "You're all gonna get in so much trouble," Ray scoffed. "Oh please! Just because you're not getting sex," Brendon muttered. "Okay, let's see about that. What about Mr Ross?" 

"I have him, fourth period tomorrow." 

"Josh?"

"Same." 

Everyone grinned, looking at each other slyly. "Okay then. Josh, or Brendon, who's gonna get fucked - or fuck - their teacher first?" Ray challenged.  
"That's considering if Gerard and Dan get fucked today," Mikey added, earning a punch from his brother, and Dan, respectively.  
"It's settled then. We meet in the cafeteria at lunch. The last person - either Josh, or Brendon, and maybe Gerard and Dan, to sit at the table and show their proof, has to fuck every single teacher." Ray announced  
"What if they both get here at the same time?" Mikey asked.  
Ray shrugged. "Whoever bottoms loses? I dunno, we'll work it out later,"

Brendon smirked. "I'm totally gonna win this." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a short little filler. Sorry for not updating for a while. Next chapter should either be up tonight or tomorrow :)


	4. art boi vs. mean boi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> gerard gets into some ~freaky business~ with the art teacher, mr iero.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao i know it should be gerard as the art teacher, but honestly i cant see frank as anything else but a sex education teacher? lol small smut warning for this chapter but tbh its only dirty talk rn. SMUT WARNING FOR NEXT CHAPTER!!!!!111!1

Thankfully Gerard didn't have to share the period with any of his friends - so, in his mind, Mr Iero would be easy to get without being stared down or laughed at. He strolled into the classroom five minutes late, a stupid smirk on his face as he planted himself at an empty bench at the back of the class. Mr Iero simply rolled his eyes at the black-haired boy, continuing with his talking quickly. He was late so often now that it was just a normal occurrence for him to waltz in halfway through a lesson.

"This week's task is to create a portrait of someone who love. You can use any technique you want, using any equipment you want - and I  _don't_ want to see anime or manga, however it can be an abstract cartoon or something of the sort," Mr Iero said, and with that, the students began their work, chattering away.

Gerard remained alone at the back of the classroom, however he didn't shove his earphones in like usual. If this plan was going to work, he needed to draw Mr Iero's attention, without begging for it. He sketched out the rough shape of Billie Joe Armstrong - because he knew Mr Iero liked Green Day, and he had relatively simple features to draw.   
As he began working on his piece, Gerard kept glancing up at the teacher.   
'He looks so hot today,' he thought. Mr Iero was wearing black skinny jeans and a black sweater, which was typically pretty casual for school but he was popular with the kids so it didn't matter too much. He also wore black converse and black studs on his ear, to compliment his wavy black hair. He worked his way around the classroom, talking to the students about the art, starting from the front. It would only be a matter of time before he ended up at Gerard's bench, and the plan would be in action.

Gerard continued to work, sneaking glances at Mr Iero, until the teacher approached him with a grin, showing off his lip ring and perfect teeth.  
"Mr Way," he began, looking down at his work. Gerard was very good at art, and never failed to impress his teacher, so seeing Mr Iero nod in approval at the drawing was the normal routine. "Billie Joe Armstrong - nice choice. I love Green Day, I've always found myself relating to many of their songs," he said.   
"Yeah," Gerard sighed, pretending to stretch, letting out a tiny moan. "I would totally bang him though, he's pretty hot,"  
Mr Iero grinned. "Very true, Gerard."  
"Are you gay, then?"   
The teacher hesitated, probably pondering whether or not he should come out to the angsty, seventeen year old emo kid who had just admitted to wanting to bang Billie Joe Armstrong and moaned while stretching.   
"Well, yes, but-"  
"Always knew you were. Just the look you have, y'know," Gerard said casually.   
"What?"  
"Y'know, you eyeing me up as I enter the classroom, not yelling because you're a bottom... yeah, really just stuff like that," Gerard smirked.  
Mr Iero narrowed his eyes at the black-haired boy sitting smugly before him.  
"Eyeing you up? What's that supposed to mean?" he protested, shifting from right foot to left foot.   
"Don't pretend like you don't stare at my ass, Mr Iero."   
"I... I.."   
"It would be a shame if people found out about it, wouldn't it?" Gerard said softly and seductively, watching as Mr Iero quickly became nervous and flustered.   
"Gerard, don't do this-"  
"Shut up. You know I'm right. So, don't you want your sexy little wet dreams to come true?" the boy snapped.   
Mr Iero didn't answer, looking at his feet.   
"I'll take that a yes. So, when this class finishes, I'm gonna stay behind and fuck your perfect ass into oblivion, and hear your pretty little moans, cum all over your gorgeous face. Is that alright,  _Frankie_?"   
Mr Iero shuddered, making Gerard smirk. He had known his name for months now - and his teacher was probably shocked to hear his student call him that.   
"Gerard, I-"  
"Save it. Now go up there and continue the lesson, don't talk to me for the rest of it." he snapped.   
Mr Iero said nothing else, sheepishly going back to the front of the room. Gerard didn't bother listening, instead wrote a text to Brendon, Dan, and Josh.  
  


**Gerard - 1, Mr Iero - 0  
** **Fuckers.**


	5. sad smol bean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikey can't stop thinking about what happened between him and Mr Wentz.

Mikey sat down heavily at his seat. He didn't share this class with any other of his friends, so he sat by himself at the back like usual, not really planning to pay attention to the teacher. After all, it was only social studies, and Mrs. Tan had the voice of a robot.   
Sighing as the bell rung and the class filled in with students, the lesson started, and Mikey automatically tuned everything out.

He thought about two things.  
One - his big brother possibly being fucked (or possibly fucking?) Mr Iero.  
Two - now in a very sexual relationship with Mr Wentz. 

He hadn't really had any thoughts about it since it happened, and to be honest, wasn't thinking. Even though he'd practically won the competition and avoided any intimacy with any other teachers, Mikey was  _still_ wearing red panties, and Mikey was  _still_ Mr Wentz's 'sugar baby'.   
He sighed heavily, biting his lip. What was he meant to do?  
Mikey liked Mr Wentz. He felt so fucking good, he was so nice to him. But he was a teacher! A couple years older than him, probably about 24, and Mikey was only seventeen! He couldn't possibly be in a relationship with him, right? It would be so easy to get caught, so easy to just slip up and then end up going to jail. Mikey, deep down inside, knew that none of the other guys were in relationships. It was all just meaningless sex, to be forgotten about months later. However, Mikey's was more. He had committed to something he wasn't sure could happen. 

Shifting in his seat, Mikey drew his attention to the board. Mrs Tan was rambling on about something he couldn't understand, and most of the students weren't listening, either. Gerard would be three classrooms away, probably eye fucking Mr Wentz or something. Dan was on the other side of the school, probably doing the exact same thing. Mikey buried his face in his hands, coming to the realization that yes, he wanted this, but also, it was so, so wrong. He had to talk to Mr Wentz.

And quickly. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (just a short lil filler to introduce a new pattern to the story)


	6. smut x69

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SMUTTY SMUTNESS SMUT TO THE POWER OF SMUT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol

Gerard smirked, sliding back his phone into his pocket. Mr Iero was back at the front of the room discussing something with some other students, but kept glancing back at Gerard nervously - which was no surprise. When you're about to be dominated by a black-haired boy wearing eyeliner and skinny jeans, about five years younger than you, it's pretty hard to relax. And to Mr Iero, it was even worse, because he wanted it so badly. 

The bell rung from overhead -  _another_ short period since it was Tuesday, and Mr Iero quickly dismissed the class. "I have a meeting in here now, so don't bother coming back!" he called, as the final students trailed out the door... all students apart from one.

Gerard Way stood at the back of the class, hands in his pockets, smirking at the older male. "Mr. Way, now that I have some proper time to talk to you-"

"Shut up, Frankie. You know you want this," the student growled, marching to the front of the room. He placed his hands on Mr Iero's hips, smirking. "Just so you know, this is a one off thing." Gerard began calmly, spinning Mr Iero around so he was pressed up, rather uncomfortably, against his desk.  
Mr Iero didn't bother to answer, face heating up in embarassment as his body reacted to the feeling, rather quickly.   
"You  _did_ want this, perve," Gerard spat, gazing down at the tent in his teacher's pants.  
"Mr Way, if I could just-"   
"I said,  _shut up."_  
Seeing Mr Iero's lips shut tight, Gerard continued with his 'lecture'.   
"I'm going to fuck you in the ass, Frankie. One time only, even though I know how much you like this..." he murmured, hands trailing down his teacher's torso, to cup the bulge in his skinny jeans.  
Mr Iero whimpered, bucking up into the gentle but heavenly touch, making Gerard seize his hand away.  
"Not so fast, Frankie," he hissed. The room fell silent, apart from the muffled sound of Gerard unbuckling his belt.   
"Take off your clothes, Frankie," the younger boy growled, stepping back to allow room.  
Mr Iero slowly turned around, looking weak as he looked at his feet and gently unbuckled his jeans, pulling them down and stepping out of them.   
"Leave your sweater on," said Gerard, reading Mr Iero's mind.  
He stepped forward, seeing the teacher was ready, and positioned himself behind him once again. Mr Iero bit his lip as he felt the friction of Gerard's erection pressing against his ass.   
"Are you.. gonna.. prep me?" Mr Iero asked, barely above a whisper. He sounded like he was gonna cry.   
"Depends. Have you been fucked in the ass recently, Frankie?" Gerard demanded.   
Mr Iero shook his head hesitantly.   
"Hm. That's what I thought. I'll prep you, but only because you're a pretty boy and pretty boys deserve more."   
"Do I have to call you Daddy?" Mr Iero suddenly asked.  
"Daddy?" Gerard chuckled, putting his hands on his teacher's hips again.  
"No, Frankie. You don't have to call me Daddy..." he growled.  
Mr Iero replied with nothing.  
Gerard slowly slid down the teacher's underwear, which was a navy blue.   
"Such a pretty ass for a pretty boy," the younger boy moaned, inserting two fingers in. Mr Iero let out soft groans, arching his back slightly when Gerard when in a little deep. They weren't even started yet and his body was reacting.   
"Yeah? That feel good?" the black-haired boy asked, to which Mr Iero moaned at.   
Soon he was pretty stretched out, Gerard assumed he was ready for his erect cock, which was practically leaking at the tip. For a one-time-offer, he sure was hot for Mr Iero, and couldn't wait to hear his begs.   
"I want you to moan for me, yeah?"  
Mr Iero nodded desperately.  
Gerard slowly pushed himself in, smirking at a particularly-large groan from his teacher. He slowly pumped in and out, developing a rhythm, as the teacher squirmed and moaned underneath him.  
"Oh.. oh, Gerard, fuck-" he groaned, arching his back as the student only went in deeper and deeper, getting dangerously close to his prostate.  
"Yeah? Wanna cum for me, baby?" Gerard growled, ramming his cock in and out, faster and faster. Mr Iero was letting out soft and high pitched moans; noises that was heaven to Gerard.   
Mr Iero arched his back and moaned loudly as his prostate was hit, doing so again and again as Gerard kept to that same spot. He was a whimpering, flustered mess, reaching his orgasm quickly.  
"Oh-oh- OH, SHIT!"   
Mr Iero came all over the hem of his sweater, the bench, and the floor. It was only a matter of seconds before Gerard released himself too, filling up his teacher with the warm liquid.   
"Oh my god... Gee, that was so... good.." Mr Iero panted, out of breath as he wiped the sweat off of his forehead.  
Gerard could only grin, pulling himself.  
"Yeah.. oh yeah, could I get a picture?" he asked casually.  
"Of my ass?" Mr Iero grinned.  
"Yeah. For my personal wank bank," Gerard shot back teasingly. He snapped a photo quickly, before cleaning himself up with a nearby box of tissues. Mr Iero turned to him, buckling his belt.   
"Um, that was weird, but thanks. Won't happen again? I mean, unless you want it to.." he was getting flustered again.  
"It's okay," Gerard reassured him, placing his hand on his cheek.   
"You were so good to me. Maybe we can do this again. Nothing more, though?"   
"No, unfortunately not, I'm 24." Mr Iero chuckled.  
Suddenly Gerard realized the time, he had to go catch a bus.  
"I have to go now. Uh, see you 'round?"

"Yeah." Mr Iero smiled.  
"See you 'round." 


	7. sorry, im getting hard behind my desk for you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> phan is finally here! (SLIGHT SMUT WARNING BECAUSE THE PROPER SMUT IS THE NEXT CHAPTER)

Dan had headed to class quickly. Mr Lester was his English teacher; a tall, black-haired man with striking blue eyes, and a perfect ass, according to Dan at least.  
The past week had been weird for Dan. One, Mr Lester had been eyeing him up for most of it. And two, the whole 'fucking a teacher' thing. Dan had been wanting Mr Lester up in his ass for weeks now, and now was finally the time to do it. He was graduating in three months, after all. 

Dan entered the classroom of Mr Lester as the bell rung, taking a seat in the middle of the room as usual. He stared at Mr Lester as he quickly began the lesson, tutting at the few late students but ignoring them for the most part. Dan liked that about him; he was pretty chill. He just hoped his plan would work.  
Mr Lester, today, was wearing tight black pants and a navy blue cashmere sweater over a white collared shirt and red tie.   
'Tie me up,' Dan smirked to himself.   
  


"You have an essay due by next week, which I've assumed you've all started."   
The class filled with quiet murmurs, Mr Lester chuckling to himself. Dan hadn't even had second thoughts about it, but he kept a steady eye on Mr Lester.  
"Okay, okay. Now the essay is about love - an emotion which you all, as teenagers, should think you know quite well." the teacher said, beginning to pace around the centre of the classroom, eyes flickering over his students. Dan listened, although he wasn't concentrating properly. 'Love' was an emotion unfamiliar to him. He had three girlfriends in primary school, all of them lasting just two days each, and one boyfriend. His name had been Tyler, a blue-haired boy he'd met on vacation in New Zealand two years ago. His friends knew of his sexuality, of course. Dan was bisexual - feeling gayer than ever right now - but most of his friends were too, of course, so it didn't really matter. Mikey and Gerard were both gay, Brendon, Josh, and Ray were bisexual. All of Dan's thoughts were put to the side, however, because he had a plan in place. It wasn't a necessarily good one, but the brunette hoped it would work, and by the end of the day he, and possibly Gerard, would have fucked, or  _fuck,_ for that matter, their teachers. 

"I want you to write about what love means to you. What do you hope for in a relationship? Do you even  _want_ one? 1000 word count - which is pretty short, mind you - and it's all due by next week. Any questions?" 

Dan raised his hand, smirking. 

"Yes, Mr Howell?"

"Can we include sex in it?"

Mr Lester pondered for a moment, allowing his class to snigger to themselves quietly, before answering. "You can. However don't make it too detailed, okay? I don't need to know all about your sex lives,"

The whole class laughed, getting on with their work. Dan glanced back up at Mr Lester briefly, finding the black-haired man's eyes on him, smiling to himself before placing his pen on paper and beginning his essay. It would be a half-ass effort - love was pretty useless in his opinion, but Mr Lester wouldn't really care at all. Dan felt a tug in his lower abdomen, feeling his teacher's gaze burning on him, and he knew, in some fucked up way, that his plan was working.

***

It was thirty minutes later, Mr Lester had returned to his seat as the deathly silence fell across the classroom. He was writing; sure, but in his mind he was formulating a plan to get Daniel Howell; the extremely hot, tall brunette who sat in his class every week and failed at hiding his earphones as he listened to music. Dan's grades were very good; he was definitely an intelligent boy. Mr Lester couldn't help but feel the tension between them, not that he had admitted it to the boy. It had been arising ever so slowly in the past few weeks, bubbling like a witches's cauldron. Mr Lester nothing wanted else but to shove his cock in Dan's pleading ass.... his ever so perfect ass.

Suddenly, he felt it. His cock twitched, growing hard in his pants. Holy fuck, he was hard for the boy.  
Mr Lester kept his head down, thanking any god there was that he was hidden behind his desk, and hopefully if everything went smoothly, he wouldn't have to leave. He glanced up at Dan; his brown eyes meeting his own blue ones, and he bit his lip.   
The boy smirked; making Mr Lester's cock twitch again. Oh god, he was leaking already, so hard for the boy.   
'After class.' Mr Lester mouthed, as dominant as possible. Daniel Howell was such a twink, there was no doubt that he would bottom, but teenagers always tried to have their way, after all.   
Dan grinned, returning to his work. Mr Lester shut his book, knowing it would be impossible to concentrate on his work  _now,_ instead pulling out the register. 

_Daniel Howell, seventeen years old, from Berkshire._

Oh god, the boy was only seventeen, and so, so attractive? Mr Lester looked up at the boy, gazing at his perfect curled brown hair, his black sweater and black skinny jeans and black shoes and those  _gorgeous_ brown eyes he could get lost in for days. The way he gripped his pencil, he imagined his fist wrapped around his cock, pumping as he let out high pitched sighs and moans. Oh god, he imagined the boy calling him daddy, feeling his knees go weak already, palms sweaty. 

'Only fifteen minutes to go,' Mr Lester said sternly to himself.   
'You can last until then.' he said, although he wasn't so sure. A patch of wet precum had formed at the front of his black pants, which wasn't very noticeable unless you felt it. Mr Lester brushed a palm over his erection, shivering to himself. A low moan formed at the back of his throat; he struggled to keep it in. 

Daniel Howell was a beautiful porcelain doll, and Phil Lester was about to smash him to pieces. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay im sorry for not updating! i actually have an idea for another fic i'm working on, so i'm going to finish this one fast. next chapter should be up real soon.


	8. lots of cock (phan)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lots of cock (smut warning obviously)

‘God, only seventeen?’

Mr Lester thought to himself, glancing up at the clock. The time read 2:51 - 9 more minutes until the bell rung and he was free to do whatever he wanted with Daniel… if he even consented, mind you. The boy was such a twink Mr Lester was sure that he would back out immediately. He was formulating a rather strange and unusual plan, containing faking a fire alarm and not-so-accidentally grinding into the boy, when his eyes flickered across to something a little more different. 

Daniel was looking up at the teacher, with a soft smirk on his face, eyes gleaming. He looked so adorable that Mr Lester wanted to just kiss him right there and then, in front of everyone. 

Raising his eyebrows and smirking back, Dan broke into a smile as he watched Mr Lester.

Seven more minutes.

Dan returned to his work, glancing back up for a split second before smiling to himself and putting his head down. The class worked in total silence now, apart from a few chatters that Mr Lester didn’t dare get out of his seat for. 

Six minutes.

He just prayed that he hadn’t given anyone a Friday detention that week, or that no one wanted to stay in and catch up on work. It was unlikely - on Fridays the school would be deserted by 3:10 - but Mr Lester didn’t want  _ any  _ interruptions when doing whatever he was gonna do to the boy. 

Five minutes.

A blowjob would be nice, sure. Dan had such nice lips that Mr Lester would sure would feel incredible around his cock. But on the other hand, he had such a perfect, willing ass, too. Yes, fucking Daniel up the ass sounded nice. Hopefully the brunette would want it as much as Mr Lester did.

Four minutes.

Mr Lester looked down at his pants, seeing the huge bulge and small patch of precum forming. He resisted the urge to touch himself, but the silence in the room and the sound of pencils -  _ Daniel’s  _ pencil - scratching against paper just made him feel so powerful. Like as if no one would notice, no one would care. No one but the brunette wearing glitter nail polish and blush in the front row. 

Three minutes.

Oh god, Dan would look so good in cat ears. He had some in his desk drawer, didn’t he?

Mr Lester reached down to the bottom drawer, unlocking it quickly with a loud jangle of his keys. He could only  _ imagine _ Daniel’s head snapping up to see what he was doing. 

Pulling it open, he saw a pair of sparkly red cat ears resting on a loose pastel pink jumper. Mr Lester nodded confidently to himself, knowing that his would come in handy later. He closed the drawer quickly, not bothering to lock it but leaving his keys resting atop his notepad. There was always the off-chance Daniel would back out, right?

Two minutes.

Mr Lester was definitely becoming agitated now, finding himself willing the clock to tick by faster. He wanted the bell to ring quickly, for everyone to leave -  except for Daniel - and pin him the desk immediately. Make him wear the sweater, the cat-ears… everything. Hear the submissive boy moan underneath him, flipping him around and cumming all over his face. 

One minute. 

Ignoring how hard his cock was and how it was beginning to hurt a little, tucked uncomfortably inside his way-too-tight for school pants, Mr Lester bit his lip. Low moans formed at the back of his throat as he imagined the way Daniel would sound and feel - he swallowed thickly and  _ forced  _ himself to stop. 

Thirty seconds.

Tapping his foot against the floor in agitation, Mr Lester felt his stomach knot up as students realised the time and began to pack up. For once, he allowed them to do this, picking up his pencil and beginning to “take notes” as they did so. Soon everyone was packed up… apart from Daniel. 

Ten seconds. 

Five seconds.

Three seconds.

The bell rung and the students practically ran out of the classroom, Mr Lester waving them goodbye. The door slammed before the bell could even stop, Mr Lester putting his head down. There was only one person left in the room, and that boy was none other than Dan Howell.

“M-mister…” he squeaked. 

“Yes, Daniel?” Mr Lester said sternly.

“I… I was wondering if there was something I could do for you.” 

“What would that be?” he sighed, pretending to get on his work casually.

“Can I… suck your cock? It will only be quick and I’ll make you feel so good and-”

“Shut it, boy. Come here now.”

Mr Lester, at that point, put his pen down and folded his hands across the table. The floor squeaked as Dan stood up from his desk, shuffling over. What happened next was so unimaginable even Mr Lester couldn’t fight back his moan.

Daniel planted himself right on top of Mr Lester’s cock in the desk chair, straddling the older man’s large hips. That was when he noticed the red lace peeking out from underneath his jeans. Daniel looked up at his teacher with huge, brown eyes, making Mr Lester’s knees feel like jelly and stomach turn to knots. They were both aware of each other’s erections, making the tension unbearable. 

“I want you to put these on.” Mr Lester growled, and from the desk drawer taking out the folded jumper and cat ears. Daniel bit his lip, saying nothing as he slowly slid the pink fabric across his broad shoulders and down his torso. He slipped the cat ears atop his perfect brown curls, looking up at Mr Lester so innocently and perfect the older man let out a moan. 

“God, baby, you’re making me feel so good already,” he whispered into the shell of Dan’s ear seductively, reaching out to squeeze his ass. The younger boy shivered at the touch, grinding into Mr Lester ever so nicely. 

“Get on your knees.” the teacher demanded. 

Daniel looked at the floor as he slid off and kneeled on the ground in front of Mr Lester’s erection, both knowing what was going to happen next. 

“I want you to suck my cock, baby boy, and make those beautiful moans I know you can do,” Mr Lester growled, leaning back in his desk chair. 

Daniel nodded submissively, reaching out his his long, pale fingers to stroke Mr Lester through the fabric. Deciding it was better  _ not  _ to tease the man with so much power over him, Daniel quickly unzipped his pants, pulling out his huge, hard, leaking cock. 

The brunette moaned softly, leaning forward and taking as much as he possibly could of Mr Lester, into his delicate mouth, gripping the base with both hands. He moaned around it, beginning to get into a rhythm quickly. 

“Oh god,  _ yes _ ,” Mr Lester groaned, elongating the vowel and leaning back further, in pure bliss and pleasure. Daniel felt so good around him, his pink, pointy tongue swirling around the slit and licking down his length hungrily. 

“Taste so good, mister-” Daniel groaned, gripping the base tighter, letting out high pitched sighs and moans. Mr Lester arched his back at the sound, hitting the back of the younger boy’s throat. Daniel deepthroated him, grinding into absolutely nothing as he came closer to his own climax. He looked at Mr Lester through thick eyelashes, before closing his eyes and letting out a huge moan that would put any pornstar to shame. The older man’s eyes were hooded, legs completely limp as he reached his climax. 

“God, baby, you feel so good… go further..” Mr Lester moaned, making Dan take even more of his cock, if that was even possible. The younger boy moaned and licked his slit, making Mr Lester completely lose himself.

“HOLY FUCKING SHIT!” he screamed, cumming all down Daniel’s throat. The younger boy swallowed all of the salty, warm liquid he could, licking Mr Lester’s now oversensitive cock dry and clean, before cumming in his pants. It would be a bitch to clean up later but that was the least of his worries, slumping on the ground and resting his head on Mr Lester’s thigh. He felt a hand card through his soft brown curls, stroking him softly. Daniel looked up, smiling softly, to see Mr Lester grinning down at him. 

“Come up here, baby boy,” he said softly.

Daniel stood up, a little shakily, allowing Mr Lester to tuck himself back into his pants before sitting on his lap again, snuggling into his chest. He smelled of coffee and chocolate, and was warm. Daniel felt his eyelids drooping a little, still working off of his climax.

“That was amazing, baby boy,” Mr Lester said softly.

“Thank you.” he kissed the younger boy’s head gently, feeling him smile underneath him.

“God, with a dick like yours anyone would be lucky to have you,” Daniel grinned, finally looking up with gleaming eyes. Mr Lester laughed, shaking his head. 

“You’re such a beautiful boy yourself, Daniel. I really hope we can do this again.” Mr Lester grinned.

“Yeah,” Daniel replied. “I would love to.” 

It was at that point, when he finally remembered the competition.

He just hoped that one day he would be able to do it without it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for taking so long to update! thank you for all of your motivating comments, hopefully i will be able to actually write more of this tonight, but if not, expect it to be up in the weekend or even tomorrow. <3


	9. kink shaming groupchat stuff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (1 new message in: brb sinning)  
> beebo: dID YOU GET FUCKED

beebo: dID YOU GET FUCKED  
gerald: does shoving my cock up mr iero’s ass count? cause i totally did  
milky: I DID NOT NEED TO KNOW THIS INFORMATION  
roy: does it still count as rape if a seventeen year old does it?  
jish: IS IT EVEN SEX  
don: i guess so  
beebo: DAN DID U GET FUCKED  
don: i sucked him off  
milky: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
gerald: plz stop  
milky: gerald no  
gerald: milky yes  
roy: ITS ONLY BRENDON AND JOSH TO GO  
gerald: IMAGINE LOSING AT YOUR OWN GAME AHAHAHHA  
beebo: i’m only doing this to ~build the tension~  
don: oh yeah ok  
roy: i want proof  
beebo: what  
roy: PROOF OF THE SECKS  
{gerald sent a photo}  
milky: OH GOD  
don: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
roy: oh sweet jesus  
beebo: WHY IS THERE SO MUCH CUM  
{milky has left the group chat}  
{roy has addded milky to the group chat}  
don: well here you go  
{don sent a photo}  
beebo: AAHAHAHAHHAHAH YOU BOTTOMED  
don: AT LEAST I DID SOMETHING  
roy: he could have just put them on?  
don: DO YOU WANT TO SEE THE CUM STAINS  
roy: yes  
milky: yes  
jishwa: yes  
gerald: yes  
beebo: yes  
don: no  
milky: jishwa how do u feel  
jish: i wanna back out  
roy: can he plz because i want brendon to lose  
don: AHAHHAHA  
beebo: NO YOU CANT   
jish: please  
beebo: WE MADE A DEAL  
gerald: josh im in ur class and he has a wife u know??  
roy: yeah but he also looks completely sex derived  
don: stop shaming josh’s cheating kink  
roy: KINK SHAMING IS MY KINK  
milky: well i’m never gonna get that out of my head  
jish: fine i’ll do it only because mr ross is obviously not gonna fuck/be fucked by brendon  
beebo: hEY  
gerald: its true tho  
beebo: I’LL HAVE YOU KNOW MR ROSS IS SINGLE  
don: that doesnt necessarily mean he’s gonna fuck you tho?  
beebo: *get fucked  
jish: he’s the strictest teacher in the school!!!  
milky: oooh jishwa getting feisty  
jish: stop  
milky: no  
roy: oh that’s true tho, he yelled at me for dropping my pencil once  
beebo: you’re not even in our class  
roy: I KNOW  
gerald: josh might actually have a chance AHAHHHAHA  
beebo: okay everyone shut up  
milky: no  
roy: no  
don: no  
gerald: no  
jish: no  
beebo: THE POINT IS IM GONNA FUCK MR ROSS TOMORROW AND JOSH IS GONNA HAVE TO FUCK ALL THE TEACHERS OK  
roy: 200 bucks that you lose.  
beebo: actual?  
roy: yes.   
jish: OOOOOOO  
milky: BRENDON IF U LOSE U HAVE TO GIVE ROY 200 BUCKS  
gerald: IF YOU DONT LOSE ROY HAS TO GIVE U 200 BUCKS  
don: o  
beebo: deal.   
roy: deal.   
milky: for once i can’t fucking wait for school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ooo a double update yay  
> p.s happy thanksgiving i don't celebrate it but hey you might so there you go


	10. a sex deprived beebo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> short lil filler to introduce ryden!

Monday couldn’t come sooner for Brendon.  
That was perhaps because he’d spent all of his weekend locked in his room, compiling an elaborate plan to get Mr Ross. His friends had been correct - there was no doubt that Mr Ross was the strictest teacher in school, especially towards Brendon. Since day one that boy had been tormenting him. Little did Mr Ross, nor any of his friends know, Brendon had a huge crush on Mr Ross. It was the whole reason he made this stupid game. And now he was up against Josh and Mr Joseph - whose sexual tension was basically written all over the walls - and on the verge of losing it all?   
He had started creating the plan on Friday night. If there was one thing Mr Ross hated most, it would be mess. Brendon remembered one of of the other kids spilling paint all over the floor and Mr Ross getting so pissed off - so angry as he leaned over to clean it up - and oh god, it was so fucking hot for Brendon. He’d jacked off to the thought in his mind that night, whimpering and whining Mr Ross’s name - Ryan, according to his Facebook - as he came. Brendon was no doubt a bottom. Not that he would ever admit that to his friends, and it wasn’t like he could ever dominate Mr Ross anyway. He was the teacher everyone feared, the teacher everyone hated. Brendon’s plan wasn’t the best, there were a lot of loopholes, but as long as he got Mr Ross horny he wasn’t concerned. None of his friends had art with him… well, not anymore. Gerard had gotten transferred to A Level Art, with Ms Ballato, a couple weeks ago. That left Brendon alone with a couple other kids who were dead-ass scared of Mr Ross, no one to distract him from his plan.  
And as he walked to the art classroom, sixteen minutes late, he knew that there was nothing that would stop Brendon from getting the man of his dreams.   
Even if it was a whole term late.


	11. d i s a p p o i n t m e n t

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> t h i s i s s h o r t

“And who may you be?”

Brendon froze. That voice was definitely not Mr Ross’s, and that was gonna hurt a lot more than usual.   
Looking up, he saw none other than Mr Iero. ‘For fuck’s sake.’ Brendon thought to himself, knowing that Mr Ross was out sick and there was no gonna be no chance of getting him. He was gonna have to fuck him.. gonna have to fuck Mr Iero.   
“Hello?” Brendon quickly realised that the whole class had turned to face him, going bright red before stammering, “I’m Brendon.” Mr Iero nodded, going back to the class. “Well, Brendon, take a seat. Mr Ross is in a staff meeting for the rest of the day.” 

Brendon trudged to the back of the room, sitting at an empty bench and sighing.   
There was no point in listening, substitutes - especially art substitutes - taught bullshit anyway.   
  
**Brendon: well fucking done. you won.**   
  
He was gonna be in the shit for this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please don't hate me


	12. more disappointment? lol jk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OOOOOOOOOOH BOI  
> (smut warning)

Josh sighed, feeling a wave of frustration, guilt, and something he couldn’t quite place, wash over him as he entered the school grounds.

Brendon’s game was so stupid, and Mr Joseph would never, in a million years, go for a yellow-haired dude like Josh. His teacher was very, very hot; Josh would admit, but this wouldn’t be normal sex, if it even happened. Apparently Brendon had spent the whole weekend making a plan. Meanwhile Josh had sat in his room all day and night, trying to distract himself from the whole ‘teacher fucking game’ thing.

He had music first period, a class he shared with both Mikey and Gerard. Art with Mr Ross - probably the stupidest teacher to ever exist - was at the far end of the school, a building by itself and perfect to fuck in. However, the music classroom was in the middle of the longest corridor in school, next to the bathrooms and staffroom, and Josh felt the dread fall upon him as he realised that.

Approaching the classroom, he swallowed thickly before entering. Mr Joseph stood at the front of the class, beaming when Josh came in. “Hi, Josh. Perfect timing, class is about to start.” he said cheerfully. Josh gave him a smile back, heading to the middle of the class like usual and sitting in his desk chair, next to the grinning faces of Mikey and Gerard. Mr Joseph was super nice, especially to Josh, and it hurt him to admit that he could possibly be fucking him later on.

“So,” Mikey grinned mischievously, “You gonna fuck him?” Josh furrowed his eyebrows. “I really don’t know.” he sighed. Gerard patted him on the shoulder.   
“If you don’t, you’re gonna have to fuck each and everyone of them. Including Mr Ross.” he said. Josh huffed, knowing that Gerard was totally right. He couldn’t possibly have sex with all of the teachers. There was only one person who could do it, and that was Brendon. That goddamn son of a bitch who made him do this in the first place.

It was only when Josh glanced up to see Mr Joseph bent over his table to retrieve something, that he felt the tug in his lower abdomen. He had to do this. Not just because he was hot, because he just had to get revenge on Brendon. “I’m doing it.” Josh said suddenly, making Gerard and Mikey giggle and slap him on the back.  
“Oooh, change of heart?”  
“Yeah.” he breathed, not really paying attention at this point. His mind couldn’t concentrate on anything but the man standing in front of him. God, Mr Joseph was so hot. With his tight pants and perfect ass, and his suit and tie - an outfit that was way too hot to be wearing to a music class.   
“Right, now you can all get going to your practise rooms. Josh, can I see you a minute?” Josh’s ears perked up at the sound, glancing up to see Mr Joseph sitting behind his desk and smiling.

As the rest of the class began to collect their instruments, a loud chatter starting, Josh stood up and walked to the front of the class. “Uh, yeah?” he asked, trying not to seem flustered. “I just wanted to talk to you about the drum set. It’s been broken overnight, and I’m afraid we don’t have a replacement in here. It’s best if we walk over to the storage closet and get one.” Mr Joseph explained, standing up with his keys. “The… storage closet?” Josh repeated, heart beginning to pound at the thought of going into a closet with Mr Joseph.   
“Yes,” Mr Joseph said, “Are you okay with that?” “Y-yeah, I’m fine.” Josh breathed, walking to the door alongside Mr Joseph. He was a couple inches taller than him, shoes clinking across the floor, and it was just really fucking hot.   
“Okay class, I’m going to get a few things with Josh. Don’t die!” The class chuckled at his joke, Gerard and Mikey screaming, “OKAY DAD!” (those fuckers) as Josh and Mr Joseph headed out the door. The corridor was mostly empty, apart from a couple students Josh recognised as Kellin, the school bully, talking to Ms Ballato. He ignored it, instead deciding to actually speak up to Mr Joseph.  
  
“What happened to the drum set?”  
“The snare drum got smashed yesterday afternoon.” the teacher replied nonchalantly, not looking at Josh, to which the yellow-haired boy frowned.   
Snare drums couldn’t be broken, especially smashed, and that made Josh even more confused.   
Deciding not to repeat his thoughts, the pair continued down the hallway and across the courtyard towards the next building over. It was smaller and only had a few classrooms, most of them being bathrooms and supply cupboards and meeting rooms. Josh found it hard to believe there was a drum kit in there, and as Mr Joseph lead him towards a tiny one at the end of the hall, he got an uneasy feeling in his stomach… and lower, of course.   
  
**(1 new message from: Brendon) well fucking done. you won.**   
  
What the fuck was that supposed to mean?   
“Get in.” Mr Joseph growled suddenly, opening the door. Josh didn’t fuck around - that voice was terrifying - squeezing into the small space to face Mr Joseph, who walked in right after him. “Joshie, do you really think I haven’t noticed?” he whispered seductively, pushing the yellow-haired boy against the wall.   
“Uh...uh…” Josh stammered, feeling his body react almost immediately to the feeling.   
  
Mr Joseph grinded into him ever so slightly, Josh feeling his erection. This was actually fucking happening. “Do you not know what I’m talking about?” Mr Joseph asked, softly and dangerously, flipping him around in record time.   
Josh whimpered at his dominance, face pressed up against the wall. The room was dark apart from a dim light bulb hanging above them, and smelled of mildew, and now cologne.   
“I’ve seen you staring at me for weeks. Don’t you think I notice when you get so flustered around me? So hot and bothered at the fact I was standing right above you?” Josh let out a small groan, not regretting it either as Mr Joseph rolled his hips into him particularly nicely.

  
He didn’t believe this was happening, it felt so surreal. “M-Mr Joseph… please…” Josh begged. “Patience, baby boy. I need to prep you first.” “Y-you’re going to fuck me?” “Of course, baby. I can imagine a little slut like you has done it before.” Josh whimpered, knowing Mr Joseph was right. 

The teacher smirked. “Take off your clothes for me, slut.” he demanded. Josh nervously turned around under his grip, looking at Mr Joseph through his eyelashes before beginning to slowly strip down. He pulled off his blazer and white dress shirt first, keeping his tie on, hanging loosely around his neck, before unzipping his pants and pulling them down to his ankles. Josh stepped out of them carefully, discarding them to the side as Mr Joseph began to run his fingers over his smooth, pale skin. “Such a pretty boy,” he whispered, flipping Josh over once again. 

He was wearing dark blue underwear; Mr Joseph hooked his finger around the waistband before pulling them down. God, Josh had such a perfect ass, and Mr Joseph would be lying if he wasn’t completely turned on by it all. “I’m going to prep you now.” Josh squeezed his eyes shut, preparing himself mentally to tell Mr Joseph what he had to say.   
  
“I… I’m already prepped.”   
  
It was true. He had masturbated that morning, fingering himself until he saw stars. Mr Joseph smirked, running his hands along Josh’s exposed back. “Of course a little slut like you would be. So needy for attention." 

Josh let out an embarrassingly high whimper, Mr Joseph chuckling to himself behind him.   
"Well, slut, if you're already prepped, then..."  
Josh held his breath in anticipation for what was coming next, not even having time to process his thoughts before he felt Mr Joseph's cock inside of him.  
He let out a low groan as he felt his teacher position himself, before fucking him again. He slowly began to get into a rhythym, Josh practically melting below him, whimpering and whining and moaning like a pornstar. Mr Joseph pressed his hands against the wall, fucking Josh as hard as he could.   
"H-harder," Josh panted, a flustered mess.   
"So needy, little slut," was all Mr Joseph said in reply, however went as far as he could into Josh. The boy let out a huge moan as he hit his prostate, Mr Joseph smirking before hitting that spot again and again.   
"Oh, oh, oh,  _oh,"_ Josh moaned, biting his lip and digging his fingers into the wall so hard he left claw marks.   
"So close..." he panted, eyes hooded over and rolling back as he saw stars at the top of his vision. His knees were weak like jelly, the only thing keeping him up being Mr Joseph's rock hard cock, ramming in and out of his pink hole.   
"Yeah, me too baby," Mr Joseph said, a little breathless as he rolled his hips and bit his lip to fight back a moan.   
Josh felt his climax coming over him quickly.   
" _OH,_ DADDY!" he shouted as he came, splaying off-white liquid onto the wall and his stomach. A few seconds later Mr Joseph came as well, the warm liquid filling up Josh, making him feel complete.

Soon the only thing to be heard in the room was both of their breathless whines and panting, Josh collapsing to the floor as he rode off his orgasm.   
"Th-that was amazing..." he said, breathless, rolling his head over to face Mr Joseph. The teacher just looked worn out yet happy with himself, a stupid smirk on his face as he looked over to face Josh.  
"I know... thanks, Josh."  
  
The pair sat in a comfortable silence, catching their breath. Soon Mr Joseph stood up to tuck himself back into his pants, Josh waiting a few minutes before he did so too. He was still sticky with cum and it absolutely stunk, but everything was just so surreal in that moment.

"I... Josh, please don't tell any-"  
Josh silenced Mr Joseph with a kiss.

  
"I wouldn't tell a soul."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao im continuing the fic cause im bored and summer break just started WOO CHRISTMAS  
> also enjoy this


	13. SHORT AND SAUCY FILLER

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SHORT AND SAUCY FILLER

Brendon furrowed his brows, sighing heavily to himself. Mr Ross wasn't there. He would never be there, he would never fucking do anything with him anyway.   
'God, I'm such a fuck-up,' he thought to himself. He'd  _seen_ the looks Mr Joseph gave Josh. He'd  _seen_ all those stolen glances, the subtle lip bite, the faintest groan from Josh when Mr Joseph bent over.   
Brendon had fucking lost his own game. Josh would turn up at lunch with some pair of cum-stained panties or just smelling of  _sex,_ he would be a laughing stock and wind up bent over Mr Wentz's desk with a ruler against his ass, probably bottoming Mr Iero even though he was so obviously a fucking twink, just because he was weak. And of course, being fucked by Mr Joseph, the goddamn son of a bitch who Josh was probably fucking at that very moment. 

'What the fuck can I possibly do to fix this?' he thought to himself, head spinning, mind dazed, heart broken. There was no way he could fuck Mr Ross, and he couldn't fuck the teacher in front either cause he was ugly as hell and again,  _wasn't_ Mr Ross.   
One thought lead to another though, and soon Brendon found himself wondering about Josh. What would he bring to the table? How could he stop him from winning?

But then, it hit him.  
'Brendon Fuckin' Urie, you've done it again'. 


	14. an angsty twist?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is sort of emotional at the end but i'm sorry for not updating! I have a few ideas of what i can write next so expect the next update very soon!

Josh returned to class a few minutes later.

Mr Joseph had entered the room with him, flashing him a weak smile before going to help some other students. 

He had been greeted with devilish grins, belonging to no other but Gerard and Mikey Way, who were in the corner playing mindless riffs on their bass and guitar. 

Josh rolled his eyes as Mikey jumped up.

“So, did ya get fucked or not?” he teased.

Josh just looked to the ground, a deep blush arising on his face. Gerard and Mikey took that as a yes and exchanged dollar bills, slapping Josh on the back proudly as he sunk into an empty chair. 

“Did you bottom, dude?” Gerard grinned.

“Yeah,” Josh mumbled, because he knew quite well that Gerard was a top.

Suddenly the bell rung and the three boys snapped their heads up. 

“Dude, what’s your proof?” Mikey demanded urgently.

“Uh… smell me!”

Gerard leaned over and took a whiff of Josh, screwing up his nose and furrowing his brows. “Oh god, yes, you  _ reek  _ of cum. Now let’s go!”

The boys sprinted off down the hallway, the yellow-haired boy not even having time to say goodbye to his beautiful teacher as they bolted through the door. The hallways were completely full of students, and the boys had to weave their way through large crowds of them all. The red lockers were a blur and his feet ached as the cafeteria came into sight, Mikey at the front of the group as he was the smallest and skinniest of them all. Gerard and Josh stayed at the back, although Josh couldn’t deny he was lagging behind a little bit despite Gerard urging him to “hurry the fuck up!”

Several ‘watch it,’ or, ‘move out of the way’s were thrown at them as they ran through, Mikey glancing back with a grin as they approached the cafeteria. The boys squeezed their way through annoyed students and teachers before making it to the other side. 

The table was already accompanied with a grinning Dan and overly-excited Ray. Josh felt his body relax a little as there was no Brendon in sight… until he saw the boys glance across to the right.

Josh looked over, to see no other but Brendon Urie standing at the left wing entrance of the cafeteria. He glared at Josh with dark eyes. Josh’s eyes diverted to his lower half, seeing Brendon was clutching a lacy pair of purple panties and pale white pantyhose. He was almost ready to shout, “What the fuck?” when he saw Brendon surge towards the table. 

A rush of adrenaline raced towards him as he started sprinting as fast as he possibly could. He knocked over two students, sent a tray of milk and fries across the polished floor, and got shouted at by a teacher, but Josh ignored it. His arms were pumping and feet burning, lungs feeling like broken glass. His eyes swivelled over to Brendon… but it was too late.

He had only made it to the table as the tall brunette leaped onto the pale blue table-top, cheering excitedly as he waved his panties high in the air.

Josh felt his heart drop as he looked up to see it, hearing Ray, Dan, Mikey and Gerard burst into cheers and laughter and applause. His face getting hotter and blood pumping through his veins like an electric board. The dull feeling in his heart as it dawned upon him that he had lost, and he was going to have to face the consequences.

Josh couldn’t hold it in any longer, tears he didn’t even know were forming rolling down his cheeks, throat tightening and stomach clenching. Feeling a hand on his back and Gerard and Ray shouting at him with concerned eyes. But it didn’t matter, everything was blurry.

Josh felt his knees go weak and buckle, a surreal feeling of embarrassment, misery, and regret washing over him as he suddenly felt the coolness of the hard floor against his knees, then his left elbow, and finally the side of his head. The warm, sticky feeling trickling from his air was the least of his worries. 

Because everything went black. 


	15. beebo fucked up (emotional)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i have no idea what to write oh my god

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i seriously don't want to continue this but im so boredddd  
> also it's been so hot where i live? like summer's nearly over new zealand i dont need 40 degree heat

"Is Josh okay?"

A voice rang out from the hallway.   
Brendon looked up to see Ray standing with a hand against the doorframe, looking sympathetically at the yellow-haired boy. Josh lay on the white bedsheets of a hospital bed, Brendon sitting next to it in an uncomfortable steel chair with his brows furrowed and hands sweating. 

It had been just a panic attack, sure, but Brendon couldn't help but feel guilty about what happened. I mean, he'd cheated on his own game - the downright illegal game that lead all of his friends to participate in underage sex, including Josh. Now, an hour later, in a busy hospital in central Jersey, he still hadn't woken up. When he did he'd have to face the person that pushed him into all of this first... face Mr Joseph, the teacher who probably felt responsible for all of this... face the reality that he would have to have sex with all the teachers.

Brendon had decided, long ago, as he watched Josh's pale face disappear into the ambulance under the watch of half the school, that he could never put Josh up to do it. He'd just have to tell the guys, and Josh of course, that it was all over forever.  They would end up living in guilt for the rest of their school lives as they share the halls with people they had done the worst things with. Go to classes and not have the courage to look up in fear of meeting the eyes they'd looked into as their boundaries were broken and lines crossed. Shit, Mikey and Josh had lost their virginities to their own _teachers_ for fuck's sake.

"Brendon?"

The brunette quickly realised he'd been lost in thought for far too long, snapping his head up to be meet with Ray's concerned, confused face.  
"Don't know. Nurses are... just.. I don't know." was all he said, in the most positive tone he could manage. Although, it did turn out to be pretty much the most depressing tone of voice ever.   
Ray let out a small, exhausted sigh, crossing the room a few steps to take a seat across from Brendon.  
"This isn't your fault, okay?"   
Brendon shook his head in refusal.  
"No, it is. I should have never done the game anyway."  
It was a long covnersation; Ray attempting to convince Brendon that he hadn't done anything wrong. Of course Brendon refused that, because everything they'd just done was illegal and stupid. There were long silences and tears, stolen glances towards the unconscious head of yellow hair on the hospital bed. 

"I mean, Mikey seemed to like whatever he did with Mr Wen-"

"I cheated."

Ray stopped what he was saying abruptly; probably trying to comtemplate what Brendon had just blurted out.   
The brunette hung his head in shame, diverting his eyes to the hideous blue lino of the hospital room. Anything to distract himself from the shocked silence between him and Ray.  
"Brendon... you couldn't..." 

A million thoughts rushed through Brendon's head, some excuses on how to get out of it, flashbacks to the very first day, most of it guilt from the events that had happened that day. Ray thought of him as nothing but a low-life loser, didn't he? Soon everyone would know Brendon as the guy who cheated in his own sex game. He opened his mouth to speak. Just to say something to possibly stop Ray from thinking what he was thinking right then.

But the only thing that came out was a long beep.

_Josh's heart monitor._


	16. the penitence ball (TRIGGER WARNING)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNINGS: DEATH, SUICIDE, CUTTING, KNIVES. DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE TRIGGERED BY ANY OF THESE THINGS.

The funeral was long.

Mikey and Gerard in the front row, wearing suits the colour of raven and faces of sorrow and regret. Josh's family sat beside them; his father silent and his mother's cries breaking the silence that hung over the room. The heartbroken look of his brothers and sisters, each mourning for the brother they didn't really know. 

  
Dan and Ray looked at their feet in the second row, exchanging glances of misery throughout the service. Ray clutched Dan's hand as the coffin had been carried in, as Mr Joseph stood up to speak, and as 'Hallelujah' was played over the church speakers. Dan felt numb. He'd lost his best friend; the boy who had made him feel so welcome on the day he transferred to Belleville from England. The boy he'd shared lunch with in the sandpit all those many years ago, the boy he would play board games with and pretend to get mad at if he lost. The boy he had walked into Belleville High with on their first day. Now Josh was gone, nothing more than a silk-lined coffin in the middle of a sun-streamed church.

Brendon sat at the back, everything going by so fast. Josh's coffin was a blur beyond the tears he fought to hold in. Mr Ross sat a few rows in front of him, the back of his brown hair a painful reminder of the game that had caused all of this to happen. The game that caused Josh to have a panic attack. The panic attack that killed Josh Dun; the sweet, yellow-haired boy from Ohio who was never really understood. The boy who lived at 19 Park Lane, who walked three blocks just to meet his best friend. The boy who'd grown to be so loving, so kind... to be so broken by Brendon.

Ray had lashed at him with heart-wrenching words, white uniformed nurses pushing past to get to the boy as Ray pinned him to the concrete wall and slapped him sharp across the cheek. Brendon had sunk to the floor, brain going fuzzy and shapes forming into menacing towers of terror. Ray kicking him like the dirtbag he really was, because  _he_ was the one who had made Josh do all of this.

 _He_ was the one who invented the game, just to get a cheap fuck from his teacher crush.

 _He_ was the one who made Josh do it in the first place.

 _He_ was the one who skipped school for a sex shop while Josh had his virginity stolen for a couple hundred bucks.

 _He_ was the one who stood back as Josh collapsed to the floor.

And as the coffin was carried out and the yellow-haired boy was driven away in a coffin of silk, Brendon felt his world come to an end.  
The crowd gathered in a silence, the early morning Belleville sun shining over the driveway of the funeral home.   
Brendon's knees were weak as he walked up the aisle, fingers grazing over the shiny metal tucked away in his pocket. His cheeks were streaming as he held the knife to his wrists and pushed. He pushed it in as far as it could go, as he roared with pain.

The church was full once again, a sea of black clothing rushing towards the screaming brunette as his eyes rolled back.

His lungs exhaled for the last time.

Brendon Urie was dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The End.


End file.
